


【Tenet/信条】烂泥

by Icosahedral



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icosahedral/pseuds/Icosahedral
Summary: 于是他摆出一副不在乎的模样举起双手很认真地说，“我不能保证让你们爽。”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	【Tenet/信条】烂泥

**Author's Note:**

> 抹布，有私设

Neil也是没怎么想这样的，倒不是说在陌生的地方被摁倒在地上，只是看着落地玻璃外头的大太阳还在散着灼热气息，他觉得眼睛被灼伤。  
于是他摆出一副不在乎的模样举起双手很认真地说，“我不能保证让你们爽。”  
他看起来像是一个身经百战享受这场面的孩子了，Neil的金发折在衣领里让他看起来更可怜，只可惜被人摁住肩膀又踹上腿一时之间不大能爬不起。Neil仍旧在思考沦落这番境地的原因又觉得实属上帝折磨人，他尽量让自己看上去十分熟悉这个，当然不是说Neil曾经干过这些事，只是他对性交并不陌生，在还没有正式干这行之前他还有几个男朋友，他对其中一个印象尤为深刻。  
因为那个前男友让他觉得是会拿把冲锋枪向人群突突突潜质的那种人，一言以蔽之，是个有病的。  
Neil曾经被一根领带拴在床头，而他整个人爬伏在床上被人从后头顶弄，捏着领带被顶得在床单上往前爬的模样几乎要将交媾雌畜的形容做实了，他沾满粘腻液体的腿蹭着干净的床单跟着他膝盖移动到一点点剥到床垫的颜色。撞击感大过他能感受到的快感，虽然他还是存了一份眼泪挂在眼睛上当作欺骗，他的姿势被箍成分开双腿跪爬在床上的可怜男孩，又掰开臀瓣吸进阴茎的姿势让人觉得他一晚上收入肯定不少，当巴掌落在臀部的时候Neil都惊异出自己能发出尖锐的声音。  
讲道理，Neil认为人类伴侣的相处模式并不是这样，但当他脑子显然有点毛病的前男友这样对待他的时候他没什么反应，好像自然的不能再自然。阴茎绞进他后头的时候他下意识咽了一口唾沫，被柔软内里绞住的阴茎像是撬开蚌壳那样戳弄红色的肉试图找到藏在肉里的珍珠，可Neil想的却是他的肚子可生不出什么小玩意供人玩乐。  
他像是一片柔软湿腻的黑色土地，滚进来的污泥脏垢都能够容纳进去，他并不包容只是毫不在乎，井然有序的生活只会把他逼疯掉。  
所以，所以现在，活该变成这样的情况。  
军靴碾在他的大腿上，该死力气大得吓人，鞋尖不停蹭着大腿内侧，Neil试图并拢双腿又被鞋尖顶住他的性器，隔着布料的鞋尖蹭着Neil的阴茎踩在他小腹上，而周围传来的声音像是细小的蛇攀附在Neil耳边。接下来是实打实的一脚，那个男人踹在了Neil的胯骨上，他闷痛往下弯腰就很快被摁倒，一只大手摁住了他的头将他的脸蛋擦在地上，这让Neil脸上的骨头都感到颤栗的同时，他心脏传来一震窒息感又带着那么一点隐秘而无法掀开的期待。  
不管他再如何掩饰自己的恐惧或者是其他什么一些感情的时候当手掌落在他腰间的时候一股类似于痛苦的情绪蔓延出来，他鼻头有点酸却又忘了要如何面对。  
他这块黑色的泥潭要被人要用铁器掀开了，从里头挖出东西那样撬开。  
如果这是什么要命的成人游戏的话。  
Neil蜷缩在地上的样子也许是取悦到这群无所事事的散装军了，他环着自己的样子像是受了委屈的处子又或者是从肚子里流出野种的母狗。  
不管什么样了，总归会有东西从他身体里流出来，当手掌剥开Neil外套的同时又拽起他的头发将他整个人带离开地上。意识碰撞在坚实的地上，他头晕眼花地觉得世界不大真实，这些人不真实，自己也不真实。  
抵在嘴边的阴茎被塞进Neil的嘴里，他张开嘴巴像是张开身体那样去舔那根筋络凸起的几把，抓着他头发的力气很大使他不得不挺住腰几乎将脸都贴在男人胯间，而后头淋出水的洞，湿漉漉的正吸着手指，戳弄着喉咙的阴茎让他下意识往后退呕吐的反应被掐着下颚将铁锈味灌进胃里。等着一个深喉将阴茎抽出去Neil就忍不住扑在地上呕吐，但这当然不是结束。  
他的眼泪在眼眶里打转，润着水光的眼睛折出灰扑扑的颜色，手指蹭在他的大腿内侧而阴茎早就低在他湿漉漉被手指肏开的洞口，顶进去的过程其实不长，但Neil感觉到了恐惧，他又像一只扑在地上的母狗荡妇被一根穿破他肚子的阴茎灌满而被提起的胯部为来自身体内部的撞击在地上往前爬，他毫不怀疑等这破开他肚子的凶器抽出去的时候任意什么人恶意挤压他的腹部他就会像个婊子一样从洞里被挤出一串脏兮兮的精液。  
草，这有点可怕。  
他对羞辱并不多么陌生，在无数他自觉世界混乱的清醒夜晚，他装作无比期待的样子迎接假象，但醒来的时候他才不慌不忙从桌底翻出一本书去准备下午的考试。  
他吸着陌生男人的几把才艰难地从脑子想起关于那场考试的点点滴滴，他分神了。  
记忆跟精液一样灌进他脑子里，他又窸窸窣窣想起许多事情，触摸到时间这回事让他兴奋了许久，他对这玩意的直觉让人觉得他就是为了过往存在的那些事而生，他有时候也会想自己也许是一个齿轮里被临时插入的那块，等到临近的时候就得从这地方被扔出去被掐死，他是航向错误的一艘船逆着水流找到港湾又在弹尽粮绝的时候直面向前。  
有谁的手指揉着他挨在地上的胸口，乳头在隔着布料的情况下被指尖揉捏从肋骨那块被手臂稍微揽起，Neil真的很想说再怎么玩弄奶子他也并不能被一场轮奸玩到喷奶或者说突然涨成女人的胸脯能有更柔软的被手掌捏住的感觉，但他的乳尖还是在挑逗中起了反应被从哪里来的人张口咬住，黑色的胡子蹭在他胸口间令他发痒，事实上他觉得哪里都痒。被肏到现在这个样子让他张开嘴巴替人吸几把之外就是流出口水和无意识的呻吟，嗓子裹着精液和口水呜咽着类似哭泣的声音。  
耳边传来的羞辱声越离越远，Neil甚至有点想笑，但很快仓促的笑死变成了堵在嘴里的尖叫，谁的鞋尖砸在Neil的双腿指尖，将可怜流着水的阴茎踩在地上狠狠塌过，他大腿一下子绷紧整个人都痉挛起来，手掌挥在半空中想要抓住什么，他下意识缩起自己的肩膀将头颅藏在还没被剥光的衣服里。  
这回被剥离的快感堵在那块，没人在乎他。勒住他上半身的手掌松开他就倒在地上，很快又从地上被拖起摁在桌子上当一份熟的流下糖汁的烂果子或者是摆在盘子里的淫肉。阴茎草得太深了以至于抽出来的时候Neil感觉不到精液顺着湿答答的洞口一起退出去，他有些恍惚草进他身体的是男人的几把还是外头能灼伤人的太阳，不过洒在他脸上的精液倒是真切感受到。粗糙的手掌包裹他睾丸从腿侧往上，不断揉着他阴茎将疏导的液体揉回去又恶棍作上帝的问Neil想不想要。  
他回答不出只能淌下眼泪，灌开身体捅入的阴茎让他有被连精带尿肏入的错觉，精液灌在脸上的时候他想他的头发一定被弄得乱七八糟。


End file.
